United States of America
A new country, recently birthed form a hard war with Great Britain, a war for freedom. Forsaking the restrictive monarchical ways of England and the harsh taxes, they split from them in the revolutionary war. Now, they are among the worlds first democracies and a growing power on a new and promising continent. Great America. They are a nation of strong and ambitious people, who value freedom and representation in government greatly, forming a people willing to fight for what they believe in. The people in it are called Americans many times within this page, even though everybody on the continent is a American. However that's just what people from the U.S.A are referred to with. History Colonial Discontent The idea of the United States was birthed by the thirteen American colonies of England. England was beginning to get aggressive and treat Americans worse then Brits. This angered them. To find wars they would constantly increase taxes, and The Colonies didn’t even have a say in the matter of government. They were mad at the ever increasing taxes and mistreatment. This infuriated them and dissent was rife within the Colonies, revolutionary leaders advocating Democracy began to rise and the thirteen colonies of England began to discuss something radical: revolution. Led by a former decorated British general, George Washington. George was one of a couple legendary founders of America, like Thomas Jefferson and John Adams, called the founding fathers. Boston Harbor In a protest at Boston harbor revolutionaries disguised as the native Indians threw overtaxed tea of of vessels in the harbor of Boston. None were harmed by the British but this made them very mad, and really began hostilities. Boston Harbor ignited the flames of revolution within the hearts of American people. It was a rallying cry to arms against Britain. Revolution Revolutionary Beginning It began in a series of hostilities between redcoats and American soldiers in places such as Lexington, the state of Virginia being a key point. Lexington was the first true battle, and when it started was fired the Shot Heard Round the World. America’s founding fathers readied the colonies for guerrilla war, and for the most part the colonies were prepared, they had been waiting for it. The states formed the so called continental army, the army of the thirteen colonies against the British forces. A force specialized for Guerilla warfare, the key unit being Minutemen, a type of militia, skilled at using terrain. The continental army had a wide expanse of ages in it as they needed all the men they could get, and though it saddened them to use teenagers, they did what they had to do. Washington was visited but Chapter Master Volent of the Knights Templar, in which the chapter swore to aid him in his upcoming war. The war wouldn’t have been won if not for the French. Seeing a new chance to bother there enemies, The British, they greatly aided the American forces, and in many battles there were more French soldiers then American ones. The French won many important battle like the battle of chesapeak bay with there navy, as it was much more advanced then the mostly nonexistent American one. This insured good relations with the French for a time afterwards, however the cost of French help hurt the French government and nation, and set it back. Generally Washington led the troops boldly, but they lost more battles then they won. Britain was at a disadvantage in that the soldiers didn’t know the terrain they where fighting in while the Americans did, giving them advantages in battle. However inferior numbers and supplies taxed the American patriots, as they were a few men facing a empire from far away. However being far away from there enemies was a good defense, as it took months for British ships to get to America, thus giving America time to prepare and increasing there defensive bonus. Being across the sea did hurt French reinforcements, but this was a small price to pay to be safe from many naval advances of Great Britain against them. The War Valley Forge was a turning point in the war, and the Americans began pushing back, as did there allies. The French won many victories on land and sea, continuing to give the Americans a chance to win. Along with the French and Americans were the American Templar’s, which helped as much needed cavalry. In a cold winter night Washington crosses the Delaware with a few men and destroyed a British fortress without losing a soul, on Christmas. This victory was greatly celebrated. Eventually the war came to a end. Britain no longer really had the resources or will to continue fighting but knew that the rebels would keep on fighting forever. English troops left the area. With the leaving of the English troops there was much celebration through the U.S.A, and the war being over meant they were finally completely safe. And free from monarchy. Building a Nation Afterwards came the hard duty of building a nation and designing a working democracy. Many days and confusing meetings were spent. Some wanted a president that ruled for life, some wanted one term. Others wanted 2. There were many competing ideas for the government, as what would work and what wouldn't was debated heavily. They investigated failed democracies to see what made them fall, and looked at there best ideals. As these went on so did the meetings for the congress of the U.S.A, deciding what basic rights there would be to make sure all men were equal and could do anything. A capitalistic market was established as was America’s three branch democracy, and Washington was made the first President. They made sure to let the world know that everybody could come to America who wished it, everybody who wanted freedom and the American Dream. Casts amounts of image ants have sailed to the new em world to find the glowing Nd light of America, giving it its own culture, a mix of all the cultures that immigrate to it. Washington as president built up the nation and formed the navy and elite military corps. The Second President After the death of George Washington to sickness the first election campaign was enacted. John Adams, one of the founding fathers was elected. This was opposed by his long time rival, Thomas Jefferson. Adams is the current President now, still serving his second term. The country is in its infancy, but gets better every day. Its success in rebellion against a much greater power inspires others seeking to do the same. Adams wants it to continue in its climb to glory. The Agents of Communism Agents of the WCO came to America and established a sect. It was one of the few chapters of the WCO that was fully destroyed. This sect openly advertised in Washington, believing the growing country would be easy to convert. But Adams would have none of the "Great Lie" Of communism. The AACO, or American Anti Communist Organization, was created, a American organization to combat threats. They worked successfully and Communism was pushed out from America. To combat. These agents they fought in the twilight of the great northern war, a American army fighting at Stalingrad and bashing downs its walls with patriotism and weapons. They were helpful in the siege of Stalingrad and were there even before the siege had really begun. Thus they were in the great northern war, in the end. The Third President After the Great Northern War war, Thomas Jefferson was elected. He made the Louisiana deal, in which native tribes of the western side of the continent joined together with the U.S.A, making them a much more powerful country. This sharing of culture is very important. He also fought against pirates in Tripoli and had other great accomplishments. Andrew Jackson He has only been president for a year after the end of Jefferson’s office, but it is eventful. Politics sour once more with Britain and a new war may be on the horizon. However America should be able to succeed as the new land form Jefferson’s presidency should greatly help increase there military power. It is a hard time, but they press on and build the country further. This war was prevented in his presidency and peace with Britain continued. Culture America is know as a melting pot off cultures. Different cultures around the world blend in the that of America. American culture has aspects of many things, and of course full Americans things. American people greatly value freedom and are very patriotic. With the Louisiana deal they are greatly influenced by the Natives culture, adopting many aspects. They have even gathered unique foods from the different cultures, giving the Americans a unique palate. Some parts of America have vastly different cultures then others, and many believe in manifest destiny. Manifest destiny is the belief that America is destined to reach from coast to coast of the continent Great America. Military Army There army is trained for many types of warfare after the war and may not be the best equipped. However general fighting spirit has shown fit to be enough in combat and the army does lots of training in special camps. They are much larger then the navy. Many specialize in Guerilla warfare to take advantage of there shorter numbers and knowledge of terrain to assault the foe. They use all of the knowledge they have to bear and are very dedicated soldiers, some of the army is made up of trained forces, but some are just Militia volunteering to help the country in times of need. It has expanded since ten and now is larger due to the natives who joined. The army is slowly starting to look like the British one they distanced themselves form by revolting. Navy The navy is small and simple, but does the job of stopping British press gangs and pirate vessels. The first ships were created under Washington, when he realized the problems of the local pirates, and the threats of the British navy. The navy is enough to defend American seas and trays all that matters, it is not a big navy for invading or other such things. Simply to patrol and defend American waters and transport soldiers around America. The navy now includes parts of the Native Americans ships. Government There’s is a three winged government which forms a series of checks and balances to make sure no one branch has to much power. Legislative, a large council that votes on laws, executive, which is controlled by the president who guides the nation, and congress which makes sure things are constitutional and does work in the law. So far the system has been working and resistant to political corruption. Capitol The capitol of the United States is Washington D.C, a mighty city spanning pieces of multiple states. It includes the main buildings for many American organizations and the wings of government. It also contains the White House, home and base of the current American President. Built within it are a myriad of monuments, like the Washington Monument, a large Obelisk for Washington himself. Category:Page Category:Nation Category:U.S.A Category:American